


Impa gets Pregnant

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark Elves, Discussion of Abortion, Pregnancy, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Based on the well known story, Slender Man gets Pregnant
Relationships: Impa/Weegee (UnMario)





	Impa gets Pregnant

Impa woke up on a beautiful morning.

"It is a good morning." Impa thought to herself until she look at the side of the bed.

Weegee?!!

"Weegee?! What are you doing here?" Impa asked but the plumber look at her and got dressed.

* * *

A month past as Impa had missed her period which surprised her.

After hours of using a spell which can determine if Impa is really pregnant, it came out positive.

IMPA IS PREGNANT!!!!

When she tell King Harkinian, he is in shock that Impa was pregnant.

"That's odd, who is the father?" The King asked with concern which cause Impa to freeze.

She heard of dark elves before but concern people had tell Impa to abort her child for her sake.

"Listen." The King interrupted, "It's your child and nothing else. Can you find the father, okay."

* * *

"Hey Weegee?" Impa spoke to Weegee, "I'm-....I'm Pregnant."

Silence.

"Hey, excuse me Princess." Weegee finally spoke.

* * *

One month later, Impa had finally gave birth to her child.

Her and Weegee's child.

There is one problem...

The child is a **DARK ELF**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I BURNON SHALL DESTROY ALL!!! BEGONE YOU HELL DEMONS!!!!!"

Weegee is proud anyway.

The End :)


End file.
